


Daddy's Day

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Children, Cookies, Couch Cuddles, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kid Fic, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: The Doctor is tinkering under the TARDIS console and Elyne wants to tell him a very important thing
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Elyne
Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Daddy's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So.... have a fluffy fic for father's day ! Hope you'll like it !
> 
> Thanks to my friends to help me through the process

The Doctor liked spending Sunday mornings under the TARDIS' console, doing some repairs. He was so focused on his work that he did not hear Elyne calling him.

The little girl was standing there, still in her pyjama, watching at him curiously. Laying down on the floor, only his legs and abdomen were visible, the rest hidden by cables and the console. He did not wear his jacket and his waistcoat was open, showing his white shirt. So she stepped closer and sat down on his stomach.

" Daddy ?" she called again.

The Doctor slightly jumped as he felt the sudden pressure on him.

" Already awake, little one ?" he asked, still tinkering something under the console, making soft metallic sounds.

" Hu uh," she nodded, " Can I show you something ?"

" I'm a bit busy, dear, can't it wait ?"

" That's very important, Daddy." the toddler begged, softly slapping her hand on his stomach.

The Doctor frowned, worried, she was never so pressing. But she did not sound distressed either.

" Fine, I'm coming." he softly laugh.

He crawled away from under the cables and was finally able to see Elyne, who did not move from him. She greeted him with a big smile.

" Happy Daddy's day ! " she beamed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

The Doctor blinked at that.

" Daddy's day ?" he asked.

Then he remembered about father's day, but it was last year. His eyes widened as he realized.

" Wait... Father's day happens every years ?"

He was really lost with all of those human Holidays. But his favorites ones were Christmas, Thanksgiving and his birthday. Mostly, every ones that included food and gifts.

The Doctor slowly sat up as Elyne got up and ran away to pick up a box she left behind, then she went back and crawled over his lap.

" This is for you ! " she handed him the box, happy and impatient.

The Doctor took the box and closely looked at it. It looked like she painted over the original design. She tried to paint a dark blue sky with yellow stars. He tenderly smiled at that, he liked the effort she made. Then, he carefully opened the box, where 15 larges handmade cookies were resting in.

" Thank you very much my little one." he put a small kiss over her head.

Elyne let out a small squeal and snuggled a bit more against his chest.

" Why did you paint over the box ?" the Doctor finally asked.

" Because you can't know the shop name." she said.

The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

" Ah ? Why that ?"

" Nardole says it's better if you get those one time every years." she explained.

The toddler looked up at the Time Lord, then smiled, amused. She got up and looked around, making sure nobody would listen, then she softly pulled him closer, so she could speak at his ear.

" He also says that everytime you eat a cookie, your tummy grows bigger," she whispered, " and that it was better that you don't know about the shop."

" He said that ?" he softly laughed, thinking about how to take revenge on Nardole later.

The small child giggled and softly pulled him by the shirt's collar.

" Come ! " she beamed.

" What for ? We're comfy here. " he rested his chin on Elyne's head and grinned, teasing her.

" Daddy ! " she begged.

" I'm coming ! " he suddenly stood up, giving his hand to Elyne.

She leaded him to their favorite living room, where couches and TV screen were the biggest.

" Wait here." Elyne ordered, making the Doctor sit on the couch.

" Of course, little one." the Doctor sat down, chuckling.

He watched her trotting away, which made his smile grow wider. He was curious now. He waited some minutes, hearing some noises coming from the nearest kitchen.

" What are you doing in there ?" he called, " Do you need my help ?"

" No it's fine ! Don't move !" she answered.

The Doctor sighed and leaned back, getting comfortable on the couch. After five minutes, he heard foot steps coming closer, then, he saw his daughter coming into his direction, carefully holding a tray with pancakes, a cup of coffee and a glass of water containing a flower.

" Happy Daddy's Da- Ah ! "

Unfortunately, Elyne tripped on her pyjama pants and fell forward, her face hit the floor and the tray flew away, spiling everthing around. The Doctor ran at her side, softly picking her up.

" Oh dear, are you okay ?"

Elyne looked around, when she saw everything on the floor, tears started to flow down her cheeks.

" Oh no." she cried.

" What is it ? Are you hurt ?" the Doctor asked, cupping her face between his hands.

" No." she sobbed.

" Why do you cry then ?"

" I spilled everthing..." she rubbed her eyes.

The Doctor looked at the mess.

" That's alright, don't worry," he softly hugged her head against his chest, " the TARDIS will clean that up."

" No," she pulled away, looking up at him, " I wanted to make a nice breakfast for you, and I broke everything."

She broke in tears again, letting her father wrapping her up into a protective hug.

" That was very nice, thank you for that. " he softly patted her back, comforting, " Don't cry, dear, having you there is everything I need."

Elyne looked up at him, with teary eyes. Those words had the same effect as a hug.

" Really ?" she asked, shyly.

" Really," the Doctor gave her a tender smile, " let me help you with the breakfast, okay ?"

At the end of the day, the Doctor laid down on the couch and snacked on his cookies. Elyne crawled on his stomach and curled herself on top of him, ready to fall asleep.

" Are you happy, Daddy ?" she mumbled against him.

The Doctor stopped munching on the cookie, thinking about the question shortly. He was not used to such questions. He guessed she talked about this day.

" Oh yes," he swallowed, " Yes, I am."

When he went for another cookie, he could not find any. He looked inside the box and saw that there were no more.

" Can I make remark, though ?" he added.

When Elyne looked up at him, he shown her the empty pack.

" Next time, take a second box." he grinned.

The little girl looked at him with googly eyes.

" You couldn't eat them all today !"

" Oh I could and I did ! " he smirked.

" Then it's your fault ! " she giggled, playfully tapping on his tummy.

" How can it be my fault ?" he gasped, " I'm only making sure your pillow stays comfortable ! " he proudly patted his side.

Suddenly, he pulled his child closer and started to tickle her.

" Daddy ! Please, stop ! " the little girl begged, between two laughters.

She tried to escape from her father's grip, but he had no mercy and held her closer to him.

" I'll stop only if you say thank you," he grinned like a mad werewolf, " thank you for being a caring dad, come on !"

" Thank you for being a caring dad ! " Elyne tried to repeat, she only laughed even harder as he kept tickling her.

" That's very very good, now thank you for being the smartest dad !"

" Thank you for... Daddy ! " she begged, crying from laugh.

Softly laughing, the Doctor laid her down on his chest, letting her rest. Still giggling, she crawled on him and snuggled her face against his cheek, letting out a content sigh. The Doctor smiled as he listened to her, slowly falling asleep. Her head gently tilted down, resting now under his chin, her heartbeats slowed down and her breathing turned softer in his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and stayed like this a moment, enjoying this moment until the last minute of this day.

At midnight, he carefully took her into bed, were he put one of her teddies bears in her arms. On the bed, Elyne stretched herself and snuggled back into the plush's fur, looking for warmth. The Doctor had to supress a laugh. He pulled the blanket over her little body and quietly left the room. When he closed the door, he was surprised by a sudden flash.

Nardole was standing in front of him, grinning and holding his phone up.

" Father's Day selfie." the cyborg chuckled.


End file.
